Chosen Angels
by Travis Skywer
Summary: Maximum Ride THINKS she's a genetic hybrid. But is it all genetic? Apparently not so. A myth is proved fact, and in doing so Max discovers the strangest thing of all...The whole flock are Angels. Follow Max through a battle against true evil.


(This entire story is based on one five second scene, which came to me in a dream, and one line. They were pretty epic. So this story must be. I built a back-story and here it goes:)

"So what now?" The words came from none other than Nudge. Where else do words come from?

But she had a point. The By-half plan was stopped, and if that's not saving the world. Then what is?

_Why would you think the world is saved? _

Good ol' voice. _Why don't __**YOU **__answer that one, Mr. Smarty pants? _

_Do you honestly think that Itex is the only threat to mankind? There are things far worse than that. There are things you will soon discover, Max. Things that will make you stronger. This was a warm-up. _

_Great. _I thought. _I suppose you're not going to tell me what I'm fighting? _

I hate it when I'm right. The flock was celebrating. I wasn't going to burst their bubble. The world could wait.

_Max, you've saved the world, as we know it. _Oh, look who's finally agreeing! _But you must save the world, as we DON'T know it. Understand? _Nope.

"Hey, guys? What _are _we gonna do now?" Six heads turned towards mine.

"I say we go get a whole bunch of sweets!" Said Gazzy enthusiastically. As if he needed any more sugar.

"Like…chocolate chip cookies? Homemade?" Everyone instantly knew what I meant. We took a running take off for Arizona.

"Any news from the voice?" A deep voice grew louder as it drew nearer. Fang looked intently at me.

"Actually, yes." I said, matter-of-factly. "Quote: 'You've saved the world as we know it. Now you must save the world as we DON'T know it.'"

"Classic voice, huh?" Fang said rhetorically. I gave him a 'tell me about it' look and he hovered back to his original position. Not long after that we landed at Mom's house.

I rang the doorbell, and we probably looked like a mob at the door, but Mom opened the door, surprised to see us.

"Hi! We're here for cookies!" I said, and sheepishly scratched the back of my head. Fang face-palmed.

"Um…okay then!" She said, and hurried inside. A few steps in, she turned around.

"Well, come on in!" She said.

"Mom? Who's th- MAX! Oh my gosh! It's you guys!" She came running down the stairs, and practically jumped at me, embracing me. She then proceeded to give Fang a hug which kind of looked like someone hugging a rock. Which it basically was. She gave Iggy an extra-long hug. And, of course, he blushed. He then proceeded to hug the rest of flock, even Total (Which was pretty funny!)

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked finally.

"We came for the cookies!" Gazzy said, doing a perfect imitation of me. I turned around and gave him a look. He chuckled.

"Did you really?"

"…Yeah…" I said, blushing a bit. Me. Blushing. Ha! I know, it's sad.

The cookies were done another few minutes. I inhaled about six, and I stole some of Fang's. He didn't like that. He pushed me out of my seat the second time. That was first time I had seen him actually laugh in a while.

"Do you have a place to stay tonight? You're welcome to stay here." Mom asked me after my fifth cookie.

"We _do _have church tomorrow, though. You might have to come with us." Ella reminded me. Was it Saturday? I had no clue. Nor did I care. Last time we visited a church was a great experience, so I was quite the opposite of disappointed.

We socialized about our adventures, and saving the world as we know it, just your basic stuff. As the day rolled to a close, I actually thought about what the voice had said. What was the world as we _didn't _know it?

I know there are secret things in the world, but like what? What is there to save? I found myself dozing off, and decided I would ask Fang in the morning.

**(Okay, so it was a bit short, but I wanted to get to the plot quickly, so I decided to go quick, hope you don't mind. The good stuff will start with a cliffie next chapter, warning you. Review, please! Even 'Cool' is good enough!)**


End file.
